


the trouble with beauties

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Boris, Super self-indulgent writing is super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Valera, Boris thinks, is decidedly not a beauty.[Russian Translation bytteawohcan be found on ficbookhere]





	the trouble with beauties

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [the trouble with beauties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127923) by [tteawoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteawoh/pseuds/tteawoh)



Valera, Boris thinks, is decidedly not a beauty.

A face riddled with acne scars, thin blond hair balding in patches that gets mussed under anxious fingers more than it is ever in order, an air of heaviness that never truly goes away even in sleep, lips that are in a permanent downturned curve to accompany the lingering taste of his last cigarette, Valera has it all in spades.

But Valera, darling and wonderful Valera, was his.

Boris adores the shallow lesions on his face, and worships the way his hair is perfect for caressing when they lie together in bed at night. Boris lives for his Valera's kisses; little shy things that never lose the tinge of happy awe in them when Boris holds him close and kisses him breathless and loose in his arms. He accepts the heaviness, because he knows that he has his own moments of being weighted down by his responsibilities. Valera will always make him smile somehow, and make him forget for just a while, the world that seeks to hurt them.

Valera, Valera, Valera...

Everything about his Valera. He is the last person to claim any proficiency in the art of poetry, but he would try and lyricise all the ways his Valera is perfect, beloved and stellar.

He wants to dedicate odes to him; to the way his stomach flips and flops whenever they manage to catch a moment between all their stress and duties to just sit together on the sofa and watch some television, holding hands, pressed together, occasionally kissing during an ad break. He wants to write sonnets to how Valera looks in the morning half-light, asleep in his arms, to how Valera hums a tuneless ditty in the shower, or how he sighs and smiles when Boris wraps an arm around his waist to draw him into a dance in their living room.

Boris wants to put everything down somewhere. To immortalise them in words for a kinder time when a love like theirs can flower and flourish in the sun and under the blue skies.

He wants their love to outlive them. For some future pair to find his words, and say, oh, here was one that are just like us, who loved just like us and was very much loved in return. Boris thinks he would like that. The idea that one day, somewhere, someone will read about them and think about how utterly besotted and devoted he was to his Valera.

So, yes, Valera is hardly anyone's definition of beauty. But neither is Boris, and that's why they're perfect together. Two jaded and jagged pieces made to slot together. It isn't Valera's physical attributes that made him fall mad head over heels for him in the first place.

They're both old men, too close to dotage, and he is just grateful to whatever powers that saw fit to give him this; the rest of his days with Valera to love and to hold. Valera occupies a special place in Boris' heart that he knows, even in death, will ensure that his beauty, the truest one of all that is just him, will never wither or age or fade. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
